


JUST ONE MORE TEST

by Rebel_Melinda



Series: The Sentinel [6]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M sexual orientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Melinda/pseuds/Rebel_Melinda
Summary: A commercial gives Blair an idea.





	JUST ONE MORE TEST

Blair Sandburg glanced over his shoulder in surprise. It wasn't often that Jim Ellison laughed almost hysterically. "What's so funny?" 

Jim merely pointed to the television.

Blair walked in from the kitchen, drying his hands on a dishtowel. "Turn it up, babe. I can't hear a thing."

Jim fumbled for the remote then shook his head. "Too late," he gasped. "You gotta hear it to believe it."

Blair fondly shook his head. "Okay."

"No, really. There's no way I could do it justice," Jim protested. "It's the way it's…presented. Yeah, presented."

Blair returned to the kitchen, amused to hear Jim chuckling every so often. _'Well, whatever it is, it sure tickled him to no end.'_

The late news was ending when Blair got up from the couch. "I'm turning in. You coming up soon?"

Jim nodded, his attention on the next day's weather report.

Blair had barely made it to the bathroom when Jim yelled.

"Blair! Come here quick! It's on!"

Blair ran into the living room, craning his neck to see what was on. He glanced at Jim who was already laughing.

"Viagara? What's so…" Blair shut up when Jim 'shushed' him. Then his jaw dropped open when he heard the announcer.

_"Those experiencing erections lasting longer than four hours should seek immediate medical attention."_

"Say **WHAT?!** " Blair glanced at Jim who was almost doubled over with laughter. "Jeez, I would hope so."

"They **had** to say it," Jim gasped. "That means somebody thought a four-hour erection was normal!"

"Jim, that's not funny." Blair tried to keep a straight face but could feel his own laughter emerging.

"I know," Jim agreed as he wiped his eyes. "But the announcer was so damned serious!" He used the remote to turn the television off.

"It **IS** serious." Blair stopped trying to keep from laughing. "God, I can't believe I'm laughing about it. Just think what would happen if **YOU** took it and that happened!"

Silence.

"I mean, if someone with normal senses experienced a four-hour erection…"

"Sandburg…"

Blair looked at Jim with wide eyes. "Jim, sometimes we all have to make sacrifices to further our knowledge. I mean…I'm willing to risk my body."

"Sandburg!"

"Just think of it as just one more test," Blair suggested as he headed once more towards the bathroom.

**"SANDBURG!** That's not funny!"


End file.
